Splish Splash
by Adam Decker
Summary: Consair teams up with Davy Jones to use a kraken against the rangers. Twenty-second installment in my Power Rangers OC series. Sequel to Aqua Time. Part of Pirate Fighters series.


Splish Splash

By Adam Decker

Overview: Davy Jones uses his kraken to fight against the rangers. Twenty-second in a fan made rangers series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This might feature some information from the Pirates of the Caribbean series set before the second movie. I know that these aren't in the same timeline, but I figured that I might include it anyways. It should be minor enough that you don't have to be a fan of Pirates of the Caribbean to understand it.

To review: Captain Dewgone and his team of rangers have been fighting against the evil Consair. He is about to team up with Davy Jones in order to take down the rangers because he has failed a lot.

The rangers gathered on a beach. They were on a resort island somewhere near the chain of islands they always resided near. While they knew problems happened the last time they took a day off, they figured that they could still use the day off. Just recently, they had defeated a bad guy who could destroy planets. But they figured that nothing bad could happen soon, considering who they just defeated.

Of course, this is when the bad guy was plotting his evil. And he had a special helper who could bring forth doom. Davy Jones could use his kraken to attack and destroy the rangers. His kraken was as powerful as their zords and unlike most monsters, it didn't have a small puny form that had to be fought first before it could grow. And Davy knew there was a way to ensure the rangers would fight it.

The rangers were enjoying the time they were spending. Neal was talking to Andy about his special communication system.

"I just don't understand how it works. Nobody else has ever used it. I don't know where you transmit from or how it gets here."

"I have many different secrets," said Andy. "I'm not going to reveal this one for no good reason. Besides, the enemies could easily find out about it."

"The main issue I have," started Neal, "is that nobody but you has ever used it. I mean, what good is a system of communication if only one person ever uses it?"

"It has worked well thus far. Besides I don't see a reason why…"

Andy trailed off with his comments. He had stopped talking when he glanced at a ship in the distance getting attacked by what looked like a large sea beast. All he could see of the beast was huge tentacles that were tearing the ship to pieces. Neal had looked and saw what was happening too.

"We have to get the other rangers," said Neal.

"Agreed," replied Andy.

When the rangers had morphed and gathered together, they noticed that the creature was starting to go after their own ship. They called their zords to unite and face this creature. It was the first time that Emily used her dolphin zord to help the fight. While they had succeeded in getting him to stop destroying the ship, they were afraid that he could kill the zord. It wrapped its tentacles around the megazord and looked like it was trying to eat it whole. They had to fight off as much as possible to get out of its grasp. Suddenly, a quick thinking Andy got the megazord to punch the kraken in a whirlpool that the creature itself created and it disappeared. They figured that it had to be dead as they weren't aware of any creatures that could survive something like that. But whether it survived is irrelevant to the story as it never bothered the rangers again.

Davy Jones was upset that his most horrible creature didn't fulfill its duty by destroying the rangers. He thought that there was no way it could be defeated by normal people. Maybe it wasn't defeated exactly. But he knew it couldn't serve him anymore. He contemplated attacking the rangers himself, but figured that if his kraken couldn't succeed, then he wouldn't risk his own life.

The rangers celebrated their victory over the strange and unusual enemy. They wondered how Consair could have conjured something that powerful that didn't have to face the rangers in a normal sized form first as most monsters tend to have. But they knew that any victory was a good thing provided they use it to get rid of the forces of evil.

Consair knew that Davy Jones had failed him. How could the ultimate creature of the sea do such a pitiful amount of damage? He knew that it was his last chance to defeat the rangers. There had to be some way of destroying them, once and for all.

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters.


End file.
